Curse
by Lyra Jane Malfoy
Summary: "Chochang memang cantik, aku juga menyukai Ginny Weasley, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap mencintai Hermione Jane Granger sampai saat ini," Cedric Diggory.. bagaimana jika kisah antara hermione di liputi permusuhan dan kutukan? update last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Seribu tahun yang lalu hiduplah sepasang pria dan wanita yang memberontak dari serikatnya karena saling menyukai, dan mereka pergi kesebuah pulau tak berpenghuni dan mulai menjalani hidup mereka, mereka mulai memasang sihir yang besar untuk mengilangkan pulau dari pandangan manusia biasa. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bertahan lama dengan kebahagian mereka, tak lama orang-orang dari serikat wanita tersebut menemukan mereka dan membawa sang wanita pergi, sang wanita yang sedang hamil tua saat itu, tampak syok karena melihat orang yang ia cintai harus mati di bunuh di hadapannya saat itu juga sang wanita bunuh diri dan sebelum ia meninggal, sang wanita bersumapah siapapun yang terlahir dari keturunan asli mereka tidak akan bisa menyatu untuk selamanya, bahkan saat maut merenggut mereka, dan berapa kalipun mereka di lahirkan tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu.

**CURSE**

**Disclaimer | J.K.R**

**©HarryPotter**

**Warning : Occ, alur cepat, dan banyak hal yang aneh di dalamnya**

**Happy Reading**

Cedric Pov

Kami di besarkan bersama di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota di sebuah pulau yang bernama Lovehard dimana tidak akan bisa di temukan oleh manusia biasa. Kami memiliki kekuatan unik yang membedakan kami dari manusia lain, yah kami memiliki semacam kekuatan Magis yang bisa melalukan apapun, seperti terbang dan melayang juga masih banyak hal yang dapat kami lakukan dengan kekuatan ini, dan dalam diiri kami pun tersimpan sebuah senjata yang dapat kami keluarkan jika sesuatu mengancam. Aku dan dia mempunyai jenis senjata yang sama yaitu Sword magic. Saat ini umurku 17 tahun dan dia 14 tahun, kami terpaut tiga tahun, dan bakatnya memang sudah tampak nyata saat umurnya 4 tahun. Dulu dia hanya bisa menangis saat teman-teman seusianya menjahilinya dan bila itu sudah terjadi maka dia akan berlari mencariku sambil menangis dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Entah sejak kapan ia berubah dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar, cantik, dan sangat pandai, ah bukan lebih tepatnya Genius, dengan wajah cantik, rambut coklat yang bergelomang dan mata hazel yang sangat menghannghangatkan saat kau menatapnya,tak jarang pria muda mendekatinya untuk mengajaknya berkencan, dan entah mengapa pula dia selalu menolak mereka, entah apa alasannya tapi di sisi lain itu membuatku lega. Lucu memang aku memang menyanginya sejak kecil dan entah sejak kapan rasa sayang ini berubah jadi cinta yang berbeda, rasa cinta yang membuatku sesak saat ia sedang bersama pria lain, yah aku memang mencintainya sebagai seorang pria kepada wanita, dan disini lah kami sedang duduk bersama ditaman di tengah hutan.

"Ced, menurutmu kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini" tanyanya padaku sambil menatap langit.

"Entahlah Mione, apa kau ingin keluar dari pulau ini?" tanyaku menatapnya

"Akupun tak tahu, aku hanya merasa ada hal yang hebat di luar sana" kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Yah mungkin suatu saat Mione," kataku tersenyum.

"Ced, aku dengar…" hermione menghentikan perkataannya dan mulai berpikir.

"Apa yang kau dengar Hermione." Kataku bingung.

"emm itu,,, ini tentang Ginny,,, Gadis Weasley itu…. Aku dengar dia kemarin mengatakan perasaannya padamu" kata Hermione ragu.

"emm iya,, ada apa?" kataku mulai tersenyum jail dan wajahnya kini mulai menampakan rona kemarehan di pipinya.

"Bukan kah kau berpacaran dengan Cho…" kata Hermione bingung.

"Tidak, aku memang dekat dengannya Mione, tapi kau tahu hal pasti, aku tidak berkencang dengan Cho…" kataku mulai membelai rambut coklat berantakannya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Kenapa Ced? Mengapa kau tidak mulai berkencan.. errr maksudku, kau tampan, banyak wanita yang menyukaimu di desa ini" kata Hermione penasaran.

"Hahahaha, kau tahu mione….." aku tertawa terbahak sampai tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Hentikan itu Ced," katanya kesal.

"Baik-baik…" aku mulai mengusai diriku dan menahan tawa yang baru aja meledak.

"Bagaimana denganmu Mione? Bukankah sang Malfoy muda melamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu?" kataku membalikan pertanyaan.

"Itu hal berbeda Ced, lagi pula aku menolaknya," katanya ketus.

"Well, Mione aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa mencampakan sang Malfoy muda yang tampan dan berwajah aristocrat itu" kataku terkekeh.

"Hentikan itu Ced, That not funny, dan apa alasanmu?" katanya mulai marah.

"Begini Mione,, Chochang memang cantik, aku juga menyukai Ginny Weasley, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap mencintai Hermione Jane Granger sampai saat ini" kataku serius.

"Apa kau bilang tadi Ced?" kata Hermione kaget.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya Mione, dan aku tak akan mengulangnya," kata Ku bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Pulang, kau ikut?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan mengejarku untuk kembali.

Hermione Pov.

Apa katanya tadi? Dia mencintaiku? Tapi sejak kapan? Itu hal pertama yang terpikir olehku saat Ced mengatakan perasaannya padaku sore tadi di tengah hutan. Saat ini aku berada di rumah, waktu telah menujukan pukul 10 malam dan aku masih belum bisa tidur karena perkataan Ced tadi. Ada rasa senang dan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku, sangat manis aku rasa aku juga telah lama mencintainya karena itulah aku selalu menolak semua pria yang menyukaiku, dan beberapa hari lalu seorang pemuda keturuanan bangsawan dari kota menyatakan perasaannya padaku, yah Pria muda bermarga Malfoy bila aku tak salah ingat, datang kerumahku dan mengatakan banyak hal seperti aku putri yang tersembunyi di balik kesederhanaan yang kupunya dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dengan tegas aku menolaknya karena satu hal.

Flasback on

"Hei nona Granger bisa kita bicara?" kata seoarang pemuda berparas tampan dan berwajah angkuh dengan rambut pirang platina dan iris abu-abunya yang dapat menenggelamkan semua wanita dengan menatapnya.

"Yah tentu, silahkan masuk tuan," kataku berusaha ramah. Dia mulai memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya padaku.

"aku datang karena aku dengar ada gadis pintar dan menawan yang tinggal di desa ini dan hal itu memeng benar kau sangat menawan nona, dan mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku?" katanya panjang lebar. Memang sudah tradisi pulau kami bagi para pria di pulau ini akan melamar seseorang saat umur mereka cukup, dan kami di sini tidak memandang status antara masyarakat biasa dan bangsawan, selama rasa cinta itu ada kami, pria ataupun wanita dari pulau Lovehard berhak mengutarakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka sukai.

"terimakasih atas kedatangan dan maksud baik anda tuan, tapi maa saya telah memiliki seseorang yang saya cintai," kata hermione lembut.

"Ahh begitu rupanya…" sang Malfoy muda terlihat sangat kesal atas penolakan Hermione. Akhirnya Dracopun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hermione

Flasback off

Aku begitu lelah untuk memikirkan semua ini, di tambah besok sudah mulai aktif untuk akademi dan akhirnya aku terlelap dalam gelap tidurku.

Pagi hari aku bangun dengan semangat karena mulai hari ini akademi akan mulai aktif kembali setelah libur musim panas kemarin, yah aku memang masih di tahun ke empat di Howguarts Academi, disini kami bisa belajar banyak hal dan bertemu banyak orang yang memiliki banyak kemampuan, aku sendiri memliki kemampuan membuat tameng energy, ada bermacam-macam kekuatan di sini, ada yang bisa mengeluarkan es, membuat angin, menguasai semua elemen bumi,dan masih banyak lagi, mereka sangat menarik, begitu pula kekuatan mereka bagiku, Cedric sendiri dapat menghasilkan api dari telapak tangannya, kekuatan yang sungguh dasyat, ada pula teman satu angkatan bernama Harry Potter, dia juga sangat kuat dan dan bisa mengendalikan semua elemen yang ada di bumi, dan teman dekatnya Ronald Weasley memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan angin, aku heran mereka bisa sangat menguasai dan di anugrahi kekuatan yang sangat besar dan bakat alami yang sangat cocok berada di garis depan untuk penyerangan. Sedangkan aku hanya memiliki bakat alami membuat tameng energy dan memiliki senjata Sword Magic, aku memang cukup pandai dalam berpedang akan tetapi dalam kualifikasi kekuatan aku hanya masuk ke pertahan bukan penyerangan, dan teman dekatku Daphne menguasai pembaca pikiran, adiknya Astoria dia seorang cenayang yang mampu membaca masa depan, kami bertiga masuk kedalam kelompok pertahanan dan strategi.

"Hei Mione… apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Daphne mengagetkanku.

"Tidak aku hanya berfikir betapa hebatnya dunia ini." Kataku asal.

"Kau tahu Hermione, kau terlalu berfikiran jauh, berfikirlah hal-hal yang tidak terlalu rumit, dan kau tidak bisa membohongiku ingat?" kata Daphne panjang lebar.

"Yah," kataku singkat. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong dihadapannya, kalian pasti tahu sebabnya bukan?

Normal Pov

Cedric terlihat sedang asik berbicara dengan Oliver Wood dan beberapa teman prianya yang lain saat Hermione dan Daphne berjalan menuju gedung utama.

"Hermione terlihat semakin cantik, tak heran beberpa hari lalu pemuda Malfoy dari Drumstrang melamarnya" kata Oliver berkomentar.

"Dia tidak akan jadi milik siapa-siapa karena dia milikku." kata Cedric serius.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Ced, aku tahu Hermione memang selalu ada di sampingmu, tapi bukan berarti dia juga mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya" kata Dean mencela.

"Lihat saja Dean," kata Cedric tersenyum.

"Mione…" panggil Ced. Hermione tak menoleh. Dia mempercepat jalannya dan segera menarik Daphne untuk pergi dari sana.

Di aula utama

"Ada apa Mione, tak seperti biasanya" kata Daphne bingung.

"Hai," sapa Astoria.

"Hai Tori," Hermione membalas sapaan Astoria.

"Err Hermione Jane Granger bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama liburan? Atau kau lebih suka aku membaca pikiranmu?" tanya Daphne mulai penasaran.

"Emm Oke, oke kau menang, liburan kemarin Ced menyatakan perasaannya padaku" kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Wow, itu bagus Mione cintamu berbalas" kata Astoria semangat.

"Tapi dia tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dia hanya mengutakan perasaannya." Kata Hermione mulai lesu.

"Tenanglah Mione dia pasti akan segera melakukannya, cepat atau lambat" kata Astoria berusaha menghibur.

"Thanks Tori," Hermione tersenyum.

Cedric Pov

Dia mulai menghindariku, ada apa? Apa karena pernyataanku tempo hari? Arrrggggg bodohnya aku, aku yakin dia juga menyukaiku tapi ternyata dia malah mengindariku.

"Kau Lihat Ced, bahkan dia tak mau menoleh ke arahmu dan langsung pergi" kata Dean puas.

"Tenanglah Dean, dia hanya malu," kataku mencoba menyanggkalnya.

"Terimalah kenyataan Ced, kau hanya dia anggap sebagai teman dan biarkan kami mendekatinya" kata Oliver menimpali.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuh atau mendekatinya, Sword Magic ku tak akan segan menyuentuh tubuh kalian" kataku mengancam

"Wow..wow..wow.. tenang lah Ced, kami hanya bercanda" kata Oliver sambil mengakat tagannya tanda menyerah.

Normal Pov.

Cedric pergi meninggalkan teman-teman dengan persaan yang sangat kesal, ia juga masih bingung mengapa hermione mnghindarinya. Ia berjalan menuju aula utamauntuk mencari Hermione, setelah mencari beberapa saat akhirnya ia melihat hermione sedang duduk bersama Daphne dan Astoria.

"Hermione, kita butuh bicara" kata Cedric menarik tangan Hermione dan membawanya ke lorong yang cukup sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Hentikan ini Mione, kau tak boleh menghindariku, kau tahu aku menyukaimu, dan kau harus memberikan jawabanmu padaku, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Cedric hampir meledak.

"Kau hanya mengutarakan bukan meminta jawabanku, dan aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinmu" kata Hermione.

"Baik, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" kata Cedric mulai melunak.

"Iya aku menyukaimu juga Ced" kata Hermione dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan kau mau jadi kekasihku Mione?" tanya Cedric lembut. Hermione hanya mengangguk, dan Cedric mempertipis jarak antara mereka, saat ini hidungnya dan Hermione telah bersentuhan, Cedric mulai mempertipis kembali jarak antara mereka sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hermione, ciuman yang lembut, bibir mereka saling bertaut, seolah tak ingin melepasnya satu sama lain, mereka terus saling mendominasi dengan bibir mereka masing-masing dan sampai pasokan oksigen mereka menipis akhirnya Hermione melepaskan ciumannya karena ia kehabisan napas, Cedric tertawa melihat wajah hermione yang sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus.

Setelah kejadian itu berita tentang Hermione dan Cedric yang berpacaran sudah menyebar keseluruh akademi, tentu saja hal itu membuat semua fans Hermione dan Cedric gigit jari karena tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berada dekat dengan mereka sekarang, hingga suatu hari hubungan mereka di dengar oleh pihak Staf dan Guru Hogwarts Academy.

Cedric yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di hampiri oleh Harry,

Cerdic Pov.

"Ced, kau di panggil kepala akademi," kata Harry menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Di ruang Kepala Akademi.

"Permisi Sir" kataku seraya membuka pintu.

"Oh… Mr Diggory, sialakan masuk" kata Kepala akademi Albus Dumbledore, dia kepala akademi yang sangat bijak, konon kekuatannya sangat hebat dan salah satu orang berpengaruh di semua serikat. Aku memasuki ruangannya, ini memang buakn pertama kali aku memasuki ruangannya, masih tampak sama seperti terahir kali aku memasuki ruangannya, mata biru elektriknya menyambutku senang.

"Ada apa Proffesor?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Wah, memang jiwa muda, selalu tanpa basa-basi" kata Dumbledor e tersenyum

"Maaf," kataku sedikit malu.

"Tak apa, duduklah dan kita akan membicarakannya." Kata Dumbledore santai. Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Mr. Diggory, aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu, kau tahu Serikat Alice yang berada di pulau sebrang?" tanya Dumbledore kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Yah mereka mencari keturan asli dari serikat mereka yang berada di serikat kita, mereka ingin membawanya kembali ke tempat mereka." kata Dumbledore.

"Lalu apa Hubungannya ini dengan saya Prof.? tanyaku

"Aku dengar kau adalah kekasih dari Miss Granger, benar?" tanya Dumbledore. Aku hanya menganguk dengan pertanyaan Dumbledore padaku.

"Kau tahu serikat kita dan serikat Alice tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik?" tanya Dumbledore lagi.

"Ya" kataku

"Lebih baik kau hentikan hubunganmu dengan Miss Granger karena di adalah keturunan serikat Alice, dan tak lama lagi ia akan di bawa oleh utusan serikatnya." Kata Dumbledore akhirnya memberitahukan maksudnya setelah bertele-tele cukup lama.

TBC

Pojok Author

Huaaa Lyra datang lagi di pairing yang berbeda, rencananya Cuma mau bikin Oneshoot tapi malah jadi multichapter, yah semoga kalian suka,, bagaimana menurut kalian CEDMIONE?

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian terimakasih…


	2. Chapter 2

Deegggg

Cetaaaarrrr

Seperti ada halilintar yang mengelegar di dalam pikiran dan hatiku, apa katanya tadi mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hermione, seolah dirinya adalah dewa, aku tidak akan mau dengan cara apapun aku akan tetap mempertahankanya.

"Maaf Professor saya tidak bisa, saya akan tetap mempertahankan Hermione agar tetap disisi saya." Kataku tegas.

"Jika begitu kau hanya akan memicu perang antar Serikat nak," kata Professor Dumbledor masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Dengan cara apapun Profesor," kataku kemuadian keluar dari ruangan Kepala Academy yang sangat tersohor itu.

**CURSE**

**Disclaimer | J.K.R**

**©HarryPotter**

**Warning : Occ, alur cepat, dan banyak hal yang aneh di dalamnya**

**Happy Reading**

Hermione Pov

Aku melihat Cedric keluar dengan wajah marah dari ruangan Kepala Academy. Ada apa denganya? Apa hal yang membuatnya sangat marah seperti itu, aku bergegas mengejarnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ced," aku memanggil Cedric.

"Tidak sekarang Mione," katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah hari itu aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan Cedric, di academy ataupun di luar, itu membuatku sangat kesepian karenanya.

"Lagi-lagi melamun Mione?" sapa Harry.

"Ah hai Harry,aku hanya heran mengapa aku sangat sulit menemui Cedric akhir-akhir ini" kataku Sedih.

"Tenanglah Mione, aku, Daphne dan Tori pasti akan membantumu" kata Harry menenangkan.

"Kau benar Harry mengapa tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya," kataku terlonjak dan segera menarik Harry untuk mencari Daphne dan Tori.

Cukup sulit menemukan dua kakak beradik itu, tapi setelah berkeliling academy,dan bertanya pada murid-murid lain, akhirnya kami mememukan mereka sedang berada di ruang pelatihan, entah apa yang mereka latih saat ini.

"Tori, Deph, sulit sekali mencari kalian?" kataku kesal.

"Ada apa Mione, dan kenapa kau menarik-narik kekasihku seperti itu?" kata Tori cemberut karena kekasihnya aku tarik-tarik sejak tadi.

"Oke maaf Tori akau hanya ingin dia menemaniku mencari kalian" kataku menyesal.

"Sudahlah, ada apa Mione?" tanya Daphne.

"Ini tentang Cedric, dia sangat sulit di temui beberapa minggu ini, apa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanyaku cemas. Daphne dan Astoria hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan simpati.

"Hei hentikan itu dan jelaskan padaku" kataku mulai kesal dengan kelakuan dua bersaudari ini.

"Kami masih belum tahu pasti Mione, tapi beberapa hari lalu Tori mendapatkan penglihatan yang buruk tentang ini…" Daphne tidak meneruskan kata-katanya kerena ragu.

"Lanjutkan Daph" kataku.

"Kau dan Cedric ada dalam masalah besar bila kalian tidak berpisah." Kata Daphne lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Masalah apa?" tanyaku , mulai panik.

"Dengar Mione, kau tahu dalam waktu dekat akan ada utusan dari serikat Alice?" tanya Astoria. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Dari penglihatanku mereka kesini untuk menjemput seseorang yang lama telah mereka cari keberadaannya." Kata Astoria

"Lalu?" tanyaku masih belum paham.

"Mereka akan menjemputmu Hermione, kau adalah salah satu dari serikat mereka yang lama hilang, dalam ramalan mereka kau lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin serikat mereka berikutnya, maka dari itu mereka berusaha mencarimu, dan kau tahu Mione, serikat Hogwarts dan Alice tak pernah rukun?" kata Daphne panjang lebar

Seolah ada batu besar yang menerjang kepalaku dengan semua kata-kata Daphne tadi, aku terhuyung mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini, aku memang yatim piatu sejak lahir keluarga Ced lah yang merawat dan membesarkanku sampai mereka tewas dalam peperangan beberpa tahun yang lalu, aku sendrir tidak dapat mengingat masalaluku, tapi kini aku adalah seseorang dari serikat yang selama ini di jauhi oleh serikat tempat aku tinggal karena terkenal dengan kekutan gelap yang mereka miliki, aku tak sanggup untuk berpikir lagi, kepalaku berat dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menguasaiku, yah aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Cedric Pov.

Aku memang menghindari Hermione beberpa waktu ini, aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku dari semua ini, perang beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali teringat dalam benak ku perang melawan serikat Alice beberpa tahun lalu yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku, dan sekarang aku menerima kenyataan bahwa Hermione adalah salah satu dari mereka, Hermione yang ku cinta, Hermione yang sangat berarti bagiku, tapi aku tidak merasakan aura gelap dari tubuhnya selama aku bersamanya tidak seperti anggota serikat Alice yang lain aura gelap mereka selalu mendominasi suatu tempat dimana mereka berada. Dan tak ku sangka sudah sebulan ini aku tidak melihat dan mendengar kabar darinya hingga saat ini aku dengar dia pingsan, aku segera bergegas ke Hospital Wings untuk melihat keadaannya.

Di Hospital Wings

Aku menatap Hermione yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dia hanya syok dan banyak pikiran itu yang di katakana Madam Pomfrey satu-satunya Healter di rumah sakit academy ini. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya lemah, apa yang membuat dia seperti ini, saat aku menatapnya Daphne dan Astoria datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Daphne terlihat cemas.

"Masih belum sadarkan diri." Kataku.

"Maaf, harusnya kami tidak memberitahuakan jika dia adalah salah satu anggota Serikat Alice yang lama hilang" kata Asoria mulai terisak.

Sejenak aku berpikir apa yang Tori maksud, dan akhirnya aku paham apa yang ia sampaikan pada Hermione.

"Tak apa Tori, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya." Kataku mencoba menengkannya.

"Hermione kau akhirnya sadar" Daphne membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hermione yang telah sadakan diri.

"Hermione…" aku memnghampirinya.

"Ced, sebaiknya kau pergi." Kata Hermione mengagetkanku dengan perkataannya.

"Mengapa? Apa kau tidak menginginnkan aku menemanimu?" tanyaKu bingung.

"Pergilah Ced, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu" kata Hermione membuang pandangannya.

"Baiklah.." akhirnya aku menyerah dan meninggalkan Hospital Wings dan Hermione.

Hermione Pov.

'Maafkan aku Ced, aku harus melakukannya, aku tak ingin kau semakin terluka bila kita harus berpisah nanti dan mungkin ini yang terbaik, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membiarkan terjadi peperangan lagi antara serikat." Aku membatin setelah kepergian Ced dari Hospital Wings.

"Mione mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Astoria yang masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kami Tori, dan tak lama lagipun aku akan pergi bukan?" kataku miris.

"Maafkan aku Hermione," Tori mulai terisak lagi.

"Tak apa Tori, ini bukan salahmu, salahkan takdir yang membuat ini semua terjadi" kataku sarkatis.

"Hei Mione, sejak kapan kau jadi sarkatis seperti itu?" kata Daphne mulai mencairkan suasana yang memang sudah tak nyaman ini.

"Oh.. Stop it Daph," kata ku tersenyum padanya.

"Itu baru Hermione, dengan senyumnya yang menawan heh?" kata Harry yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Tori

"Hai Harry," sapaku. Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda membalas sapaanku dan memeluk Astoria yang sedang terisak.

"Hei ayolah Tori, hentikan itu" kata Daphne mulai jengkel dengan isakan Tori yang semakin keras setelah kedatangan Harry.

"Dan kau Harry, kau membuatnya semakin cenggeng" kata Daphne sewot.

"Why Me heh?" kata Harry dengan cengiran Khasnya. Dan kami semua tertawa termasuk Astoria yang kini telah tenang.

"Well, besok akhir pekan, kemana rencana kalian?" tanya Daphne mengalihkan pembahasan.

"Errr,, maaf Daph, aku rasa kau tidak bisa menghabiskan pekan ini dengan adikmu tercinta karena aku akan membawanya bertemu dengan orangtuaku," kata Harry nyengir

"What?" Daphne menjerit karena terkejut.

"Oh Daph, hentikan jeritan itu" kataku menutup telingaku.

"Maaf Mione, kau akan membawanya besok dank au baru memberitahukan aku sekarang heh?" kata Daphne.

"Maaf," kali ini Astoria yang mngeluarkan suaranya.

"Well, no problem sis, dan aku akan berbicara juga dengan Nott bodoh itu karena sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengenalkan aku pada keluarganya." Kata Daphne mendengus. Kami tertawa lagi.

Sejak aku mengusir Cedric dari Hospital Wings waktu itu aku selalu menghindarinya dimanapun aku berada, dia memang selalu berusaha untuk menemuiku tapi berkat bantuan dari kedua sahabatku aku selalu berhasil lolos dari kejaran Ced di academy maupun di desa, dan saat liburan pun aku tidak pulang ke kediaman keluarga Diggory aku lebih memilih menginap di kediaman keluarga Greengrass yaitu rumah kedua sahabatku, ini memang terdengar egois dan putus asa dengan menerima kenyataan ini begitu saja, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membautku merasa sangat bersalah jika aku berada di dekatnya, yah mungkin karena aku salah satu dari Alice maka kau merasa aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menyebabkan orangtua Ced meninggal. Musim demi musim kini telah berganti, dan saat ini adalah musim dingin, aku sealu suka musim dingin dimana salju turun, karena hal ini selalu mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, hari yang beku saat itu…

Flashback On…

Aku terduduk karena lemas di pinggir toko yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk kesibukan warga desa saat ini, dan dia datang menghampiriku.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia masih sangat polos saat itu senyumnya yang tiba-tiba menghangatkan hatiku.

"Aku lapar," kataku polos.

"Dimana keluargamu?" dia bertanya lagi , dan aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menganguk.

"Darimana kau berasal?" tanyanya, aku hanya diam dan lagi-lagi mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Ayo ikut aku!" dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku kesebuah rumah yang ia bilang itu adalah rumahnya.

"Rumah yang indah," kataku tersenyum, dan entah hanya halusinasiku atau karena cuaca yang memang sangat dingin, aku melihat wajahnya memerah sepintantas tadi.

"Ayo masuk" katanya.

Dia membawaku masuk dan menjelaskan bahwa aku tersesat dan aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun, dan dia meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di rumah ini bersama mereka. Setelah orang tuanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan umum seperti yang ditanyakan dia tadi akhirnya aku di ijinkan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Diggory.

Flashback off

"Melamunkan dirinya Hermione?" suara Daphne membuyarkan semua lamunan ku, dan aku hanya mengagguk pelan.

"Mione kau di cari oleh kepala academy" katanya lagi.

"Baik," kataku, aku tak terkejut dengan berita dari Daphne tadi karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan memanggilku.

Di ruang Kepala academy.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, aku melangkah masuk keruang kepala academy, di dalam sana sudah ada seseorang yang aku tahu itu adalah lambang seriikat Alice, yang itu berarti mereka datang untuk menjemputku.

"Miss Granger, apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku memanggilmu kesini?" tanya Dumbledore memulai percakapan. Aku hanya mengagguk pelan.

"Bagus, ini adalah Victor Krum, wakil dari serikat Alice yang akan membawamu pulang" kata Dumbledore. Aku menoleh kepada seseorang di disebut Viktor Krum itu dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"aku ingin bertanya Professor, tepatnya kepada Mr. Krum" kataku.

"Silahkan Miss" kata Dumbledore mempersilahkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengilang dari serikat saat itu, bagaimana aku bisa sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa aku berasal dari serikat Alice, dan… dan bagaimana sekarang kau bisa begitu yakin aku berasal dari serikat kalian." Kataku memborong semua pertanyaan yang selalu membayangiku berminggu-minggu ini.

"Wow… tenang Miss." Kata Orang bernama Krum itu.

"Heem" dia berdeham sejenak kemudian terdiam terhilat sedang berfikir akan memulai darimana

"Baik, aku mendapatkan cerita ini dari pada tetua di serikat mereka sangat paham bahwa kau akan menanyakan ini semua dan tidak akan mempercayai apa yang tak kau percaya." Katanya

"Ini berawal saat serikat kita mengadakan kunjungan ke Drumstrang untuk membahas perjodohan antara anak dari ketua serikat Alice dan Drumstrang, malam itu berkabut, dan sangat mendung, tanda badai akan datang, tapi mereka tidak bisa menunda lagi keberangkatan karena tidak mau mengecewakan pihak Drumstrang, dan memang benar badai saat itu datang, saat badai hebat kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi hilang kendali karena sambaran petir kuda-kuda mereka mulai hilang kembali dan di tengah kekacauan itu kereta yang di tumpangi kau dan ibumu masuk jurang, entah apa yang membuatmu bisa salemat saat itu, hanya itu yang aku tahu dan kami yakin karena kami marasakan aura serikat kami dari dalam dirimu, memang sangat keil tapi tetap terasa." katanya menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit, dan aku mulai mengingat kejadian itu, yah dia benar aku tiba-tiba ingat aku berada dalam sebuah kereta kuda bersama seseorang yang ku sebut ibu, dan saat kereta mulai terjun bebas, ibuku menteleportku tanpa tujuan karena yang terpikir olehnya hanya keselamatanku dan aku berakhir di pinggiran desa lovehard dekat hutan. Saat aku memngetahui dia memang jujur aku hanya menganguk enggan memberitahukannya mengapa aku bisa selamat.

"Jadi Miss Granger," suara Dumbledore menyadarkanku dari lamuanku.

"Apa kau sudah paham dan percaya bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari Alice?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Ya professor, tapi satu hal" kataku "Perjodohan apa yang kalian maksud dan untuk apa?" tanyakulagi

"Perjodohan anak dari ketua Alice yaitu Kau Miss Granger atau bisa aku sebut dengan Miss Cottrel dengan putra dari ketua Drumstrang yaitu Mr Malfoy, atau bisa kita sebut Draco Malfoy untuk memperkuat ikatan antara serikat tentu saja." kata Krum menjelaskan.

"Aku mulai lelah dengan semua kejutan-kejutan ini, Draco Malfoy, seseorang yang pernah aku tolak kini menjadi tuanganku? Ini gila" kataku lelah.

"Tapi inilah kenyataan Miss, aku adalah Victor Krum, aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi pengawal Pribadimu mulai saat ini" kata Krum.

"Terserah apa katamu Mr. Krum," kataku lemas.

"Jadi kapan kau siap kembali Miss Cottrel?" tanya Krum.

"terserah kau saja, Profesor aku ijin undur diri" kataku mulai meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Academy di ikuti oleh Krum yang berjalan di belakangku.

Pojok Author

akhirnya bisa Update juga buat Curse...

Thanks buat reviewnya ya...

Cewepenggosip... iya aku juga suka Dramione tunggu aja akan publis koq pairing Dramionenya...

sekali lagi makasih

silahkan tingallkan jejak kalian


	3. Chapter 3

Semua menatap heran kearahku, semua memandang takut kepadaku, dan semua menyingkir seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan aku sadar akan sesuatu, aura ini?

"Hei Krum…" kata-kataku terputus.

"Victor saja young Lady" katanya

"Oke, Victor bisakah kau menghentikan aura gelap yang kau sebarkan?" kataku.

"Apapun yang kau minta Young Lady" katanya sambil memberi hormat padaku

"Dan berhenti bersikap formal seperti itu," kataku ketus.

"Baiklah Young Lady" katanya lagi.

**CURSE**

**Disclaimer | J.K.R**

**©HarryPotter**

**Warning : Occ, alur cepat, dan banyak hal yang aneh di dalamnya**

**Happy Reading**

Cedric Pov

"hei Ced aku lihat kekasihmu bersama seorang pria dari Alice heh?" kata Nott memulai aksi memuakannya, aku heran bagaimana Daphne Greengrass teman dekat Hermione bisa tertarik dengannya. Mulutnya sangat menyebalkan setiapkali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Shut up Nott, dan itu bukan urusanmu" kataku kesal, aku bergegas menghampiri Hermione.

"Mione siapa dia?" tanyaku

"ah Ced, ini Victor Krum, dan Victor ini Cedric Driggory" katanya memperkenalkan seseorang yang bersamanya. Seseorang bernama Victor itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya ramah dan patuh pada Hermione, aku semakin penasaran dengan orang ini.

"Oke Hermione bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku.

"Silahkan Ced, katanya angkuh, entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Tidak dengan dia ada di sini." Kataku. Dia memberi isyarat pada seseorang bernama Krum itu dan ia menyingkir agak jauh tapi tetap dapat memantahu kami.

"Dia adalah utusan yang akan menjemputku" kata Hermione murung.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi Mione" kataku hampir berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak Ced,dan aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita" katanya sedih.

"Tidak Mione aku akan menghentikan mu apapun yang terjadi" kataku

"Ced, tak tahukah kau tentang kutukan serikatmu dan serikatku?" tanya Hermione

"Ah legenda itu, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu dengan cara apapun" kataku bersikeras.

"Tidak Ced itu bukan legenda, itu kutukan, aku membacanya di buku dan itu nyata adanya, tidak pernah ada yang berhasil lari dari kutukan gadis Alice itu, dan aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Katanya dan berlalu pergi dengan di ikuti oleh Krum.

Aku berjalan menuju asrama dengan perasaan gusar, aku mulai melempar semua benda yang ada di kamarku, aku benar-benar kesal dengan ini, persetan dengan kutukan itu, aku tak perduli, yang aku inginkan hanya Hermione dan aku akan mendapatnya dengan cara apapun mungkin tidak sekarang tapi nanti aku pasti akan tetap memilikinya, karena tidak ada yang berhak memilikinya.

Normal Pov.

Keesokan harinya Hermione pergi bersama Victor untuk kembali keserikatnya, perjalanan yang panjang untuk mencapai desa Darkheart tempat serikat Alice tinggal, memakan satuhari perjalanan dengan kereta kuda, sepanjang jalan Hermione hanya terdiam dia sangat sedih karena Cedric tidak datang untuk mengantarnya tadi walau ia telah diyakinkan akan lebih berat jika Cedric datang tapi dia tetap saja merasa sedih dengan ini semua.

"Kau terlihat murung Young Lady" Viktor memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya merasa takut Victor, sudah sangat lama bahkan aku lupa seperti apa desa Darkheart" kata Hermione berbohong.

"Tenanglah Young Lady, semua rakyatmu telah menunggumu sejak lama" kata Victor. Hermione hanya mengaguk dengan kata-kata Victor. Setelah perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang desa, dan benar saja semua penduduk telah menunggu mereka, semua menyambut Hermione dangan suka cita, karena mereka mendapatkan penerus kekuasaan.

Di Darkheart Hermione tinggal di sebuah kastil bernuasan suram seperti kastil sang pangeran penghisap darah, hari-harinya hanya di isi dengan membaca buku semua tentang serikat Alice dan cara memimpin serikat, terkadang dia juga berkirim surat dengan Daphne dan AsToria, dan sesekali menanyakan keadaan Cedric dalam suratnya hingga suatu hari Hermione mendapatkan sebuah surat dari Daphne yang mengatakan Cedric menghilang dari akademi.

Dear Hermione,

Aku menulis surat ini sesaat setelah aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Cedric pergi meninggalkan desa,sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak terlihat dan saat kami kerumahnya rumahnyapun kosong tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia perhi, tapi aku sangat yakin dia menyusulmu Mione,dan benar saja, dari penglihatan Tori dia sedang berada di suatu tempat yang asing dalam penglihatan Tori dia sedang melalukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, mione aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk yang melibatkan serikat kita, dan aku harap kau cepat sangat takut mione, kini semua warga desa sedang mencari kemana Cedric pergi termasuk kepala Serikat Dumbledore, mereka sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk melakukan pencarian, Dumbledore sempat memangilku dan Tori untuk membaca kemana Cedric pergi, tapi kami berbohong dan Tori mengatakan ia tidak melihat apapun, jaga dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk Mione, kami sayang kamu.

Love from your friends

Daphne dan Astoria.

Hermione sangat terkejut setelah membawa surat itu, kemudian dia memangil Victor, memang hanya Victor yang ia percaya di Alice, dan hanya dia yang bisa Hermione andalkan saat ini.

"Victor, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hermione.

"Apapun yang anda minta Young Lady" kata Victor menjawab

"aku ingin kau mencari Mr. Driggory dari Lovehard, dan bawa dia kehadapanku, tapi lakukan secara tersembunyi." Kata Hermione memerintah, dia mulai terbiasa untuk merintah semua bahawahannya.

"Baik Young Lady" kata Victor undur diri.

Victor memang tampak angkuh, picik dan sombong dari luar, tapi dia sangat setia pada pemimpinnya, dan loyalitasnya yang tinggi membuat hermione benar-benar menjadikannya tangan kanan dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini dia tinggal di Darkheart. Victor mulai melakuakan pencarian, diamulai mencari dari desa ke desa di kawasan Alice dan dari hutan kehutan tapi hasilnya nihil sudah seminggu victor melakukan pencarian tapi tetap nihil.

"Maaf Young Lady, saya rasa Mr. Driggory tidak berada di Alice, karena saya telah mencari setiap tempat sudut dan bagian-bagian tergelap di kawasan Alice tapi masih belum menemukannya." Kata Victor.

"Terimakasih atas laporanmu hari ini Victor" kata Hermione.

"Dan Young Lady, besok Mr. Malfoy dari Drumstrang akan datang untuk melakukan pertunangan." Kata Victor mengingatkan.

"Yah aku tahu." Kata hermione sedih.

"Saya permisi Young Lady" kata Victor undur diri.

Hermione sedang berpikir dikamarnya, dia mulai berpikir dimana Cedric berada, dan tentang pertunangan besok dengan anak tunggal ketua Drumstrang. Dia sudah sangat pasrah akan takdir yang ada padanya, dia berpikir memang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya, dia duduk di depan lukisan ayah-ibunya dari keluarga Cottrel.

Hermione Pov.

"Mom, apa ini yang terjadi padamu?" atau kutukan ini hanya terjadi padaku? Banyak buku yang ku baca di perpustakaan, dan memang kutukan ini terus berlanjut, apa aku akan memiliki nasib sama seperti leluhurku? Menyerah terhadap takdir yang tiada henti mempermainkan kita selama berartus-ratus tahun?" aku mulai berbicara pada lukisan yang aku tahu sebagai orangtuaku.

Baru beberapa bulan ini aku mengetahui bahwa kutukan itu terjadi pada semua penerus pemimpin di Alice, memang ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak tersandung dengan kutukan ini, tapi tak sedikit pula dari para leluhur ku yang tersandung dan hanya bisa pasrah karena tak mempunyai daya untuk menentang.

"Mom, seandainya kau ada disini…" aku mulai berbicara pada lukisan mendiang ibuku lagi.

Pagi hari para pelayan kastil dan para warga tengah sibuk untuk membat acara penyambutan Drumstrang yang akan datang untuk melaksanakan pertunangan yang sempat terhenti karena hilangnya aku. Aku duduk di depan cermin riasku, dan mulai menatapa pantulan wajahku yang sedang di rias oleh para pelayanku di Alice. Aku memang punya kekuasaan disini, tapi aku sangat kesepian, tidak satupun dari rakyat Alice merasa pantas untuk menjadi temanku.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik Young Lady" suara Viktor membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Hai Viktor, ada yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanya ku masih menadang pantulan diriku. Aku mulai menyuru para pelayan keluar kerna aku sudah selesai di rias.

"Mr. Malfoy sebentar lagi tiba Young Lady, dan kau harus sudah berada di ruang pertemuan." Kata Viktor menerangkan. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mengatur emosiku agar tidak bergejolak.

"hhhhmmm, Baiklah aku siap." Kataku, Viktor memberikan tangannya untuk menuntunku menuju ruang pertemuan, dia memang selalu berlaku seperti itu di setiap kesempatan.

Dan benar saja, tak lama aku menunggu orang-orang dari Drumstrang telah tiba, aku bisa melihat senyuman puas dari sang Malfoy muda atas kemenangannya agar dapat memilikiku.

"Selamat Datang di Alice tuan-tuan, silahkan duduk dan semoga kalian nyaman berada di Alice" sambutan yang sudah aku latih akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang lumayan untuk pemula sepertiku. Sang Malfoy muda menghampiriku dan mengecup singkat punggung tanganku tanda memberi perhormatan padaku.

"Kita memang berjodoh Young Lady" katanya Puas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataannya. Pertemuan berjalan lancar dan berakhir dengan penyematan cincin di jari manisku dan di jari manis sang Malfoy muda. Dan kini aku resmi menjadi tunangan sang Malfoy muda, dari yang aku dengar dia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup pada orang lain, sikap Cooling Downnya selalu membuat semua rekan sejawat atahu bahkan saingannya menjadi tidak berdaya dalam menghadapinya. Sehebat itukah dia?

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu Young Lady," sapa seseorang menyadarkanku.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," aku bergegas berdiri untuk sopan satunku.

"Tak usah seformal itu, lagipula kita telah resmi bertuangan, dan cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi suami istri." Katanya

"Baiklah," kataku kembali duduk. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan tradisi ini dan itu yang telah lama terjalin antara Alice dan Drumstrang tapi yah mau tidak mau aku akan melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Young Lady" tanyanya dengan wajah masih sama angkuhnya seperti dulu.

"Oh hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Krum saja yang berprilaku aneh seperti itu" kataku kesal dengan pangilan yang selalu Krum berikan padaku.

"Well, Hermione jika boleh" katanya menyeringai.

"Silahkan saja Mr. Malfoy" kataku

"Draco, biasakan memangilku dengan itu," katanya lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu Mr.. errr maksudku Draco" kataku tak terlalu perduli.

"Mengapa kau menyendiri disini di saat orang lain sedang berpesta didalam?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak suka pesta" kataku asal.

"Oh baiklah, mungkin kau memang belum terbiasa, aku suka aura yang kau pancarkan hermione" katanya lagi.

"Terimakasih" kataku singkat.

"Oh come on Hermione jangan dingin seperti itu dengan tunanganmu ini," katanya mulai gusar.

"Bukan kah sudah menjadi sifat dasar dari Malfoy untuk bersikap dingin? Dan aku rasa cepat atau lambat aku akan menjadi Lady Malfoy" kataku sarkatis.

"Pembelaan yang cerdas hermione, tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin jika kita sedang berdua" katanya angkuh. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku seolah bertanya "Oh Ya?", dan hal itu sukses mengusir sang Malfoy muda itu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengannya, dan mengapa aku harus rela bertunangan dengannya? Aku rasa aku sudah gila karena mengiyakan permintaan para tetua untuk melakukan pertunangan dengannya saat ini. Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Cedric yang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. "oh Ced dimanakah kau?" kataku berguman.

"Masih menghawatirkan Mr. Diggory Young Lady?" Viktor selalu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menganguk.

"Aku akan berusaha mencarinya sebelum ada kekacauan nantinya." Katanya lagi

"Terimakasih, aku ingin kembali kekamar, aku merasa sangat lelah Victor" kataku. Victorpun mengantarku kekamar setelah memberitahukan pada para tetua bahwa aku butuh istirahat karena kelelahan dengan pertemuan hari ini. Sesampainya di kamar aku mulai mengambil secarik perkamen dan pena untuk menulis surat kepada dua sahabatku.

Dear Daphne dan Tori

Sudah seminggu orang kepercayaanku melakukan pencarian tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Cedric di Alice, maaf Tori sepertinya kau salah kali ini, aku benar-benar hawatir dengan keadannya saat ini. Aku harap dia segera kembali ke serikat .

Love

Hermione.

Aku melipatnya dan memberikan pada burung hantu pengantar surat pribadiku, sampai saat ini aku belum memberikannya nama, tidak ada alas an khusus mengapa aku tidak memberinya nama. Aku masih terus teringat akan kutukan yang ada pada serikat kami, kutukan yang memang selalu berjalan dengan ampuhnya, aku merasa takut kalau kalau kutukan itu akan terjadi padaku dan Cedric nantinya. Aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi padanya. apa lagi kematian yang tergambar pada kutukan tersebut, memikirkannya sudah membuatku sangat takut dan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dengan kami, dan apakah takdir lagi-lagi akan mempermainkanku? Semuanya membuatku pening dan selalu insomnia setiap malam kalau saya tidak ada sihir maka aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahku nantinya pasti sangat menegrikan seperti monster.

Normal Pov.

Di ruang pertemuan Draco sedang berdiskusi dengan para tetua untuk membicarakan dirinya yang akan membawa hermione ke Drumstrang beberapa hari untuk memperkenalkan Drumstrang dan saling mengenal lebih dalam.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Draco.

"Kami rasa cukup masuk akal, mengingat kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara kalian tadi" kata seorang tetua akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya" kata Draco dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggulah Mione aku akan segera memiliki hatimu dan menghapus orang itu dari memorimu." Draco bergumam.

Di tempat tergelap di tengah hutan terkutuk yang terletak tak jauh dari desa Darkheart, seorang pemuda sedang berbaring di temani para bintang di langit sambil memikirkan rencana yang aka dia lakukan beberapa hari lagi dari sekarang, recana awal telah ia lakukan, sekrang tinggal rencana puncak yang akan dia lakukan beberapa hari lagi dari sekarang.

"Tunggulah Mione aku akan menjemputmu dari tempat terkutuk ini" katanya membatin sambil menatap langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang saat ini.

Pojok Author….

Wahhhh akhirnya bisa update ni…

Makasih buat Mrs. Y Malfoy yang udah ngasih kritik dan sarannya di fic multichip lyra yang pertama, juga makasih buat seseorang di luarsana yang udah dukung lyra…

Well udah kaya menang award aja ni kebanyakan makasih…

Ok terakhir lyra ngarep banget buat review kalian di chap ini…

Ayo ayo ripiu ripiunya

Ripiu ya… ya…ya….


	4. Chapter 4

Tuk – tuk – tuk…

Hermione terbangun karena ketukan burung hantu di jendela kamarnya, ia bergegas membuka jendela dan meraih surat yang terikat di kaki burung hantu tersebut, tak lupa memberikan sedikit biskuit pada sang burung hantu tersebut, kemudian dia kembali terbang ke luar jendela. Dengan hati-hati Hermione mebuka surat itu dan dia mulai membaca kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat dan bait demi bait yang ada di surat tersebut.

Dear Hermione.

Hari ini Ced mengirimkan surat padaku, suratnya berisikan tentang dia yang akan memulai akksinya untuk menyusup ke Alice dan membawamu pergi. Dia juga memintaku memberitahukanmu agar kau bersiap-siap pada malam pergantian bulan baru yang akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi dia akan menunggumu di dekat danau yang berada di belakang kastil tempat kau tinggal, dan jika kau tidak datang dia akan nekat menyusup ke kastil tempat kau tinggal disana. Oh Mione aku sangat khawatir pada kalian berdua, aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja.

Love

Daphne

NB. Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun termasuk Krum.

**CURSE**

**Disclaimer | J.K.R**

**©HarryPotter**

**Warning : Occ, alur cepat, dan banyak hal yang aneh di dalamnya**

**Happy Reading**

Hermione tercengang dengan isi surat tersebut, " jika memang Ced di sini mengapa Victor tidak bisa menemukannya? Ah.. manipulasi penglihatan. Ukh harusnya aku tahuCed melakukan itu." Hermione berguman sendiri di kamarnya hingga sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun, silahkan masuk" kata Hermione berteriak dan segera menyimpan suratnya di laci yang telah di mantrai.

"Maaf Young Lady, anda harus bersiap untuk menghadiri pertemuan mendadak pagi ini dengan para tetua, ada hal yang akan mereka sampaikan padamu" katanya Victor.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya Victor, kau boleh pergi" kata Hermione berusaha tenang.

"Saya Permisi." katanya singkat, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hermione.

Hermionepun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap untuk menghadiri pertemuan mendadak ini, sebenarnya dia merasa risih dengan semua keformalan yang ada di Alice, dia muak dengan segala peraturan dan tatakramah yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. "Tapi setidaknya Ced akan segera membawaku pergi, benarkan itu Ced" Hermione membatin.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hermione mempersiapkan dirinya, dengan tampil sederhana dia mulai berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan

Di ruang Pertemuan..

Hermione memasuki ruang pertemuan dengan anggunnya, tinggal beberapa bulan di Alice talah membuatnya menjadi gadis anggun dan pandai menutupi segala emosinya yang bergejolak di batinnya. Semua mata menatapnya masuk dari arah pintu, di luar perkiraan hermione ternyata orang-orang dari Drumstrangpun ada dalam ruang pertemuan termasuk sang Malfoy muda yang kini tengah tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai melihat kedatangan Hermione.

"Maaf menunggu lama tuan-tuan" kata Hermione sopan memberikan hormat kepada para tamu dari Drumstrang. Draco berdiri dan mempersilahkan Hermione duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih -"Suara Hermione terputus.

"Aaa Draco Hermione, aku sudah memintamu memanggilku Draco" katanya memotong perkataan Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum dingin terhadapnya.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan senyum dingin di wajahmu terhadapku Hermione" kata Draco membatin.

Pertemuanpun di mulai, para tetua dari Alice mulai berbicara tentang rencana Draco untuk membawa Hermione ke Drumstrang beberapa hari untuk memperkanalkan Drumsrtang dan mengenal Hermione lebih dekat dengannya, betapa terkejutnya hermione mendengarhal itu, bukan niatan sang Malfoy muda yang membuatnya terkejut, yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut adalah kepergiannya ke Drumstrang bertepatan dengan pergantian bulan baru, tepat hari dimana Cedric akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi.

"Ada hal yang menggangumu dengan keputusan ini Hermione?" tanya Nymphandora Tonkssalah seorang tetua dari Alice yang Nampak sangat cantik di umurnya yang tak lagi muda.

"Tidak ada." Kata Hermione langsung menampakan wajah dingin untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu sudah di tetapkan bahwa Hermione akan pergi bersamaku beberpa hari lagi" kata Draco bangkit dan undur diri dari ruang pertemuan.

**Hermione Pov**

Setelah Draco meninggalkan ruangan akupun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarku untuk berpikir tentang ini.

"Bagaimana ini, aku akan pergi ke Drumstrang dan Cedric akan menjemputku di waktu yang bersamaan, bagaimana jika semuanya gagal, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Cedric nantinya," Hermione mulai mencemaskan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, dia gelisah di kamarnya sambil berjalan bulak balik di depan kasurnya hingga ia mengingat kembali isi kutukan yang sesungguhnya yang hanya tertulis secara lengkap di buku yang menguak tentang sejarang keluarga Cottrell

"_**Siapapun yang berasal dari keturunan asli kami akan mendapatkan nasib yang sama sepertiku, dia akan benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai dari serikat yang berbeda dengannya di depan matanya, di hadapnya ia akan melihat orang itu mati terbunuh karena ke egoisan dari masing-masing pihak yang ada"**_

Lucyana Cottrell yang mengucapkan kutukan itu beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu setelah pria yang ia cintai mati terbunuh di depannya, suatu kenyataan yang lagi-lagi mengusik ketengan hati Hermione tentang Cedric yang akan menjemputnya beberpa hari lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar putus asa dengan semua ini, takdir benar-benar berhasil mempermainkannya, bukan hanya sekali namun berkali-kali takdir telah berhasil mempermainkannya, disaat dia merasa ada sedikit harapan untuk hidupnya bersama Cedric lagi-lagi ia jatuh kedalam permainan takdir yang sangat kejam.

**Normal Pov**

Tok –Tok-tok

Ketukan pintu mengagetkan Hermione yang sedang cemas, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena terkejut, tak lama ia mampu menguasai dirinya dan mempersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu di luar.

"Masuk" Hermione berkata setenang mungkin menyembunyikan kecemasan yang ada di hatinya.

"Hermione," Draco perlahan masuk kemar Hermione.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Mr. Malfoy?" kata Hermione seraya berdiri memberi hormat, adat sopan santun tentu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil," katanya.

"Tentu." Kata Hermione menyetujui ajakan Draco.

Draco yang heran dengan kepatuhan Hermione hanya tersenyum senang, ah bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang karena itu. Draco dan Hermione mulai berjalan dengan di kawal oleh Victor, sempat ada perdebatan sebelum akhirnya Hermione menengahi mereka dan mengijinkan Victor untuk ikut.

_**Flashback on**_

"Anda akan pergi Young Lady?" tanya Victor, Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Biar saya antar!" kata Victor menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu Victor dia akan pergi bersamaku," kata Draco menyela.

"Saya tetap harus ikut tuan, karena Young Lady adalah tanggung jawab saya, kemanapun dia pergi saya harus turut serta bersamanya." Kata Victor tenang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga Hermione? Dia tunanganku dan aku akan pastikan dia baik-baik saja selama bersamaku." Kata Draco gusar.

"Maaf sekali lagi tuan, selama anda belum resmi menjadi suaminya, maka dia tetap menjadi tanggung jawab saya untuk menjaga keselamatannya." Kata Victor keras kepala.

"Tapi -" kata kata Draco terpotong,

"Biarkan dia ikut Draco, dan kita pergi sekarang." Kata Hermione menengahi dan berjalan pergi.

_**Flashback Off**_

Sepanjang jalan-jalan Hermione hanya diam dengan wajah dingin yang ia pertahankan di depan Draco, dia tidak berminat sedikitpun dengan acara jalan-jalan ini sebenarnya, dia hanya malas meladeni perdebatan dengan Draco bila menolak ajakannya.

Di belahan dunia bagian lain Daphne, Theo, Astoria dan Harry sedang menyusun rencana agar Cedric dan Hermione bisa berhasil dalam misi pelarian mereka, hal ini tidak di ketahui pihak serikat Hogwarts dan anggota lainnya selain mereka, tiba-tiba Tori mendapatkan penglihatan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Hah…" Astoria terkejut dengan penglihatan yang baru ia lihat.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil Daph." Kata Astoria ketakutan.

"Ada apa Tori?" tanya Daphne khawatir.

"Aku baru saja dapat penglihatan buruk Daph, semuanya hanya ada kegelapan, dan semua Nampak buruk." Kata Tori mulai gemetar.

"Tenanglah Tori, kau tahu tak semuanya itu selalu berjalan sesuai penglihatanmu, buktinya kau salah menafsirkan keberadaan Cedric dan tempat persembunyiannya" kata Harry menenangkan.

"Semoga saja itu benar." Kata Tori tetap merasa resah

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat, semuanya mulai bersiap mengatasi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi semuanya telah siap, malam ini adalah malam eksekusi, malam penentuan, malam yang paling menengangkan yang pernah terjadi di hidup Hermione, Dhapne, Astoria, Harry, dan Theo tengah bersiap di tepi hutan terkutuk dengan kereta kuda untuk membawa Cedric dan Hermione pergi sejauh mungkin dari kedua serikat mereka, sedangkan pasukan atau rombongan dari Drumstrang yang akan membawa Hermionepun tengah bersiap, Cedric sendiri sedang menyusup ke dekat kastil tempat tinggal Hermione, sedangkan Hermione sedang bulak-balik di kamarnya karena cemas apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam Hermione tengah bersiap, Draco akan datang ke kamarnya pukul 11 malam, " jika aku pergi sekarang maka tidak akan ada yang tau aku tak ada di kamar hingga satu jam berikutnya," Hermione membatin.

Dia pun bersiap memanjat jendela kamarnya dan melompat ke bawah, memang tidak terlalu tinggi jadi Hermione dapat dengan mudah melompati jendela kamarnya dengan sedikit sihir manipulasi ia tengah menyihir batal di kamarnya menjadi dirinya yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasur. Setelah menjejakan kakinya di tanah ia segera berlari ke arah danau yang berada di belakang kastil, Hermione terus berlari tanpa henti hingga ia sampai di tepi danau, tapi tak ada siapapun disana, apa Cedric belum datang? Batin hermione bertanya-tanya, tak lama munculah sosok yang di nanti-nanti oleh Hermione, yah Cedric datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, sudah nampak rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu pria tampan itu, Hermione berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang ia cintai.

"Ced, demi Merlin apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Efek penyamaran dan manipulasi aku rasa, beberapa hari setelah aku pergi, Victor seperti selalu berpatroli untuk mengawasi semua tempat di area Alice," kata Cedric menjelaskan,

"Ah.. maaf itu aku yang menugaskannya," kata Hermione tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi, Daphne dan yang lainnya tengah menunggu di tepi hutan," kata Cedric.

Tapi rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana, tak lama Hermione meninggalkan kastil Draco mendatangi kamar Hermione, beberpa kali mengetuk tak ada sahutan dari dalam Draco coba memaksa masuk, dan mendapati Hermione sedang tidur.

"Hermione?" Draco berusaha membangunkannya, tapi yang terjadi manupulasi Hermione gagal dan Draco dapat melihat wujud asli dari sosok Hermione yang tertidur, menyadari hal itu Draco murka dan memerintahkan seluruh penjaga dan pasukan untuk mencari keberadaan Hermione.

Disisilain Hermione dan Cedric sedang berlari menuju kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka pergi dari tempat ini, tapi sungguh sangat di luar dugaan saat mereka sampai para prajurit tengah menahan kereta kuda dan teman-teman mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione terbelalak melihat para sahabatnya ditawan dengan mantra ikat tubuh sempurna keahlian Victor,

"Victor lepaskan mereka" Hermione berkata dingin.

"Tapi Young Lady—" Victor tak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Mereka tamuku, aku baru akan menjemput mereka," kata Hermione tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'Aku harap kau baca pikiranku Daph, beri aku tanda satu kedipan jika kau mendengar ini' Hermione berbicara di pikirannya, Daphne mengedip.

'oke, bila Victor sudah melepaskan mantranya pada kalian, kalian harus segera lari, aku akan menyertai kalian dengan tameng energiku' kata Hermione memberi arahan.

"Victor, aku perintahkan kau melepaskan mereka," perintah Hermione dengan nada yang benar-benar datar dan dingin, akhirnya Victor melepaskan jerat mereka.

"Sekarang Daph" Hermione berteriak, sentak Daphne menarik tangan Theo dan Astoria sambil berlari, Victor berusaha memberikan manta pengikat sempurna tapi terpental oleh tameng yang di buat Hermione, setelah Hermione merasakan aura mereka cukup jauh dari jangkauan tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Tidak Ced, Awas….." Hermione berlari kea rah Cedric yang ada di pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Cedric dari kutukan tersebut, dia belari secepat mungkin mengeluarkan Sword Magic dan menangkis serangan anak panah milik Draco yang melesat sangat cepat kearah Cedric.

"Hermione kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Cedric cemas melihat Hermione terjatuh saat menagkis anak panah milik Draco,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ced, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione Khawatir. Cedric menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil membantu Hermione berdiri.

Belum beberapa lama Mereka merasa lega lagi-lagi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ada ribuan anak panah sihir yang menyerang ke arah Cedric, Hermione dengan sigap menahan anak-anak panah itu dengan magicnya, semua anak panah terjatuh dan tak berhasil melukai Cedric, tapi mengakibatkan tubuh Hermione melemah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energy untuk menggunakan Magic dan memanggil Sword Magic miliknya.

"Hermione.." Cedric panik melihat keadaan Hermione, dia melihat sekeliling hanya ada mereka berdua karena Victor tengah sibuk mengejar teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Hermione, aku tak melihat siapapun?" tanya Cedric, Hermione berdiri, kali ini dia benar-benar kehabisan energy sihir dalam dirinya, dia tak bisa membuat tameng energy dan mengeluarkan Sword Magicnya, tapi tekatnya sangat kuat untuk melindungi Cedric.

Draco dari kejauhan melihat mereka dengan berang.

"Mengapa kau melindunginya sampai seperti itu Hermione?" Draco bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat Hermione begitu gigih melindungi Cedric, pria yang selalu ada di hati Hermione, Draco bertambah berang dengan kenyataan itu, dia marah kerena tidak berhasil membuat Hermione berpaling padanya, dan dia marah karena tidak satupun dari panahnya dapat menembus pertahan Hermione.

"Kita lihat kali ini Mione, apa kau masih bisa melindungi dia yang dengan bodohnya tidak merasakan keberadaanku," kata Draco kesal kemudian menarik satu anak panah magicnya dan mulai membidik kearah Cedric, panah melesat dengan cepat ke tangkasan Hermione yang dapat merasakat serangan yang sangat cepat membantunya bergerak dan membalik arah panah menuju tubuhnya, ia memeluk Cedric dan memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga panah dengan cepat melesat ke arahnya dan menancap dengan telak tepat di punggung Hermione.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, Mione…." Draco yang menyadari hal itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Menjauh darinya,!" Cedric berteriak sambil menghunuskan Sword Magicnya kea rah Draco, seketika Draco terdiam di tempat.

"Mione, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Cerdric memeluk Hermione erat,

"Akhirnya kutukannya berbalik Ced, aku sempat berfikir, dalam kutukan selalu dari pihak lain yang mati di bunuh, sedangkan di pihak Keluarga Cottrell selalu berhasil diselamatkan, bagaimana jika aku balik, apakah kutukan masih akan berlanjut?" kata Hermione lemah,

"Kau bodoh Mione" kata Cedric semakin erat memeluk Hermione.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu" kata Draco geram.

"Apa hak mu memerintahku seperti itu, ini semua ulahmu, kau yang membunuh Hermione" kata Cedric marah dan mulai menyerang Draco membabi buta, Draco selalu berhasil menghindari serangan Cedric, dan dengan sigap dia membawa Hermione pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee" Cedric berteriak dan berusaha mengejar Draco yang membawa Hermione, namun sia-sia kekuatan Draco sangat hebat dia berhasil membawa hermione pergi menuju Drumstrang dan menyegel luka Hermione.

END…

Pojok Author…..

Haloooo all huiffftttt akhirnya publis juga ni fic, maaf harus ending begini ya, di chapter ini Cedric emang sengaja di buat payah -_- biar pengorbanan Hermione lebih menonjol, dan di akhir cerita Hermione akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh Draco dan Cedric selamat…. Happy endingkah?

Hihihi buat teman teman yang udah Ripiu makasih banget

**Mrs.Y Malfoy** : Huaaaa kritik dan sarannya sangat membatu saya dalam memperbaiki kekurangan yang ada makasih banyak

: ini udah Update ya, walau ga kilat makasih udah baca Curse..

**Afadh** : ini udah di kaih endingnya, emm iya kayanya hehehe tapi disini lyra malah menitik beratkan tentang Hermionenya.. hehehe makasih udah baca Curse.

**Sophonie Etoiles** : makasih ya, iya emang masih banyak kekurangan dan kelemahan dengan cara penulisan lyra, tapi lyra akan terus perbaiki itu semua, makasih dah baca Curse ya…

Akhirnya… see yaa all tunggu cerita berikutnyanya lyra kasih bocoran pairingnya DRAMIONE….

Bye….

Happy Lucky

Lyra.


End file.
